


The One True Memory Of Heaven

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Kindness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any/Any, "I'm no superman, but I'll always be your man." (Ronon Keating, Superman)





	The One True Memory Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



He thought he could hide from the cancer. He believed the treatment would work and after a few months of pain and suffering he would rise stronger, healthier. But hope was lost. The sickness destroyed his body, left him frail and thin. 

Zero can see the truth now. There is no outrunning this darkness. But he will not go down to the grave with his head bowed. He has made peace with his impending death. He cannot stop what is coming. 

He has battled his way through a world of pain and sickness, and he fought with all his might until he could fight no more. The doctor’s best efforts were in vain. Tragically, the illness. 

He could cry. He could scream. He could drop to his knees and beg God for salvation. He doesn’t do any of that. He accepts his fate. He prepares his last meal; a thick, juicy cheeseburger with extra onions. A beer in one hand, a spatula in the other, and his soul mate by his side. He smiles as the meat sizzles on the grill, groaning blissfully as the rich deliciousness aroma tickles his nose. 

Jude watches his brave lover, pretty eyes admiring the way Zero is peaceful and calm in the face of death. He notices the soft blush on those cute cheeks, eyes twinkling happily, a genuine smile dancing on his kissable lips. Jude is not hungry, however, he graciously accepts the burger when Zero gives it to him.

Zero, smirking fondly, takes a bite of his burger and smiles as brightly as the sun on a sunny spring day. To Jude, the sight is the most heartbreaking and heartwarming thing he has ever seen. Zero is not terrified or dreadful. He is blissfully content as he takes another bite of his burger and groans “mmm…mmm,” before smiling and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Soon, Zero will leave Jude behind, heartbroken and alone. Yet Jude doesn’t linger on the darkness, but on the light of joy on his boyfriend’s face. Zero is joyful, happy, and Jude is grateful to spend his final moment in this life with the man he loves.

As night darkens the town, Jude holds his breath, fearing what is to come. Nightmares haunt him more and more with each passing night. They sneak into his dreams, the ripples of fear haunting him, his chest overwhelmingly tight until he gasps with hushed breaths. 

The haunting thoughts and fear in his heart creep deep inside him, taunting him that he will never find happily ever after, every muscle in his body tight and shaking as he writhes on the bed. 

The bedspread feel sandpaper rough beneath his body, scratching him as he fights to dream of happier times of them moving away, far, far away to the suburbs with a little house with a white picket fences. A place away from the drama of the city, where they don’t have to hide their relationship. A little slice of heaven where two men can hold hands and walk down the street without fear of vulgar slurs or life-threatening injuries at the hands of hateful people. 

Jude wakes in a cold sweat, letting out huffing gasps that roughly rattle his ribcage, his heart thundering in his chest like a train roaring down the tracks and his muscles trembling continuously. He clenches his eyelids shut, hands clutching at the bed sheets. Gentle arms quickly give him peace, his boyfriend cuddling beside him and brushing a gentle hand through his slick, damp hair before softly pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

His breathing is rough and for a second he cannot find air, but then Zero whispers to him “Just breathe, sweetheart. Nice and easy,” and suddenly like magic his lungs fill with cool air and the tension which had filled his body vanishes. All that remain are the tears. Jude could feel the wet tears tumble down his cheeks, and he quickly rubs them away hazily, not wishing to let Zero see him caught up in the madness of his dark dreams. 

Zero gives him a kind smile, one that says ‘you don’t have to be brave for me,’ and Jude gives a little giggle, already feeling more at ease with Zero so close by. For a while they don’t speak, instead his shudders slowly subside until exhaustion makes him weary. He slumps heavy, boneless into Zero’s arms, laying his head on his chest as Zero’s arms circle his waist to keep him locked in a safe haven of love.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/922561.html?thread=108270529#t108270529)


End file.
